Jealously in love
by HodrichMaid
Summary: England is not jealous... How could he be jealous of that stupid frog fooling around with the wurst-man?... Luckily, the pasta boy is there to help him.


England checked his watch as he walked slowly through the corridor leading to the meeting room. He was an hour early, as always, and he didn't expect to have any company inside the room, so he could prepare the presentation without anyone bothering him. When he opened the door, however, he found something completely different. Something he had never even thought about in his wildest fantasies or dreams… Or even under the influence, as America liked to call it.

France was sitting in the farthest corner of the meeting room, something that was extremely weird, as he always took a seat next to or close to England so he could rub his hand over his thigh during the meetings. But he wasn't alone. Next to him was the one and only Germany. He was caressing France's long, blond, and slightly curly hair, while talking in his ear. France's pale face and neck looked like the third stripe of his beloved flag.

England's eyes widened and he clutched the folder closer to his chest. He felt something weird, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Jesus Christ and the bloody Apostles! You are jealous, mate!"

That little voice in his head said mockingly. It has been a long time since England heard that voice. Though it only appeared when he was really drunk, and he knew for experience that he couldn't get drunk with the cup of tea and scones he had for breakfast this morning. He couldn't believe that the stupid voice implied that he was jealous of that bloody frog, so he decided to answer, nevertheless.

"What?"

England hissed, careful not to make himself heard as Germany kept sliding his heavy hand up France's clothed thigh, making him shiver.

"Don't play dumb, Iggy. You are jealous… Are you afraid that Germany is going to dip his wurst in the wine? Of course you are, after all, you were the one who wanted to uncork the bottle, am I right?"

England's blood was boiling with rage and he decided to disregard the voice laughing at him in his own head. He cleared his throat when Germany's lips were nearing dangerously to France's. They quickly pulled apart, and for a second, they looked at whoever had caught then with a deer in headlights expression, until France realized who was standing in the entrance of the nearly empty meeting room. He fixed some of his blond locks and looked at England with a disdainful expression, which he had never seen in the Frenchman before.

"Oh, it's you… Good morning, England"

England's eyes widened when he heard the monotonous tone in France's voice and the absence of the flirty "Angleterre". He didn't even smile his way, and Germany looked slightly embarrassed though he waved at England and took his usual seat. On the other hand, France didn't move from his place and decided to seat next to Sweden, who had just arrived with the other Nordics. The rest of the countries started taken their places in the meeting room, as England realized he had been standing there, petrified and with his gaze fixated on the blond Frenchman, who was now chatting with Finland. He shook his head and sat down next to an empty seat and an obnoxious American chewing bubblegum.

"Alright, everybody, let's begin"

England said, pushing his thoughts away. After all, he couldn't mix work and responsibilities with personal affairs.

"Ve~ England, wait up!"

England turned around to see a panting Italy running towards him. He stepped out of the way of the Italian, who ended up crashing against the wall and falling to the floor. England rolled his eyes at the other's stupidity and helped him up.

"What do you want, Italy?"

"I wanted to talk to you, England"

"I mean what did you wanted to talk about"

"Oh, right… Have you noticed something weird?"

"Like what?"

"Germany and France"

England stiffened at the mention of those countries, which, along with everybody else but them, had left the meeting room twenty minutes ago. Thank goodness he wasn't able to think about those two during the unusually busy meeting, but now that the clueless Italian had brought it up, he couldn't help but remember the way France shivered and blushed under Germany's touches, and he wondered what he was saying in his ear while toying with his hair.

"Now that you mention it…"

Tears started clouding Italy's vision and he let a sob escape his quivering lips. England looked down at him and saw how devastated Italy really was. He put his hand over his small, shaking shoulder as he tried to keep his sobs down.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Italy. They are probably good friends…"

"I love the way your smooth body feels and squirms underneath my touches. I love the feeling of your soft lips against mine. I want to relieve our last weekend in Rome. Come to my house tonight at 8:30. I'll be waiting for you. With love, Germany"

Italy said miserably as he fixated his gaze on the floor with a pained expression. England looked at him like he was insane.

"What the…?"

"It was in the letter Germany was writing to France during the meeting… They did that in my own country, right under my nose. How stupid I was"

Italy said and continued wiping tears from his eyes. England remembered when everybody was leaving the meeting room. Germany had walked closer to France and discretely given him a piece of paper, which he put inside his pocket. England's eye twitched and then a plan occurred to him.

"I know what we should do"

"Yes… We should go to Germany's house at 8:30"

Italy said with a smile on his face. England nodded, slightly confused for Italy's sudden brightness. He knew they were friends, and that Italy had told Germany how he felt about him and even tried to kiss him, but Germany had told him that he considered him a friend and nothing more… As for France, he didn't want the bastard to be happy.

"Yes and then…"

"And then you slit France's throat and throw him off a cliff, while I take Germany to a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, chain him to a bed and…"

"Alright, calm the bloody hell down!"

England slapped the psychotic Italian across the face and forced him to snap out of his maniacal delusion. He shook his head and hugged England tightly.

"I'm sorry, it's that I really love Germany and…"

"I know, Italy"

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, England hugging and trying to comfort Italy.

"Let's do it"

I know what you're all thinking at this moment, and, even though it might look like it… I am not jealous, you bloody wankers!

…You keep telling yourself that, Iggy…

In order to get to Germany's house and avoid being shot by Switzerland, who kept his gun loaded even when he wasn't at war, England and Italy had to use an old secret tunnel built by him underneath the Swiss' house, which ended in the backyard of Germany's large house, more precisely in the fountain. England was trying to wring his wet coat and Italy was shaking his head, drying his hair like a retarded dog. England would never admit that he thought it was cute.

"You deserve to be awarded a Nobel Prize to stupidity, Italy"

"I'm sorry"

Italy mumbled miserably. England just rolled his eyes and approached slowly to the nearest window, but unfortunately it was too tall for him to reach, so he decided to move on to the next one until he heard a noise and a giggle coming from inside. Italy's eyes widened and pulled England down.

"Let me climb on your shoulders so I can see what's going on"

Italy climbed over the grumpy Englishman's shoulders and looked through the window, which belonged to the kitchen. France was stirring some kind of delicious looking stew with one hand and holding a glass of red wine in the other. Behind him, Germany had his muscular arms wrapped around his waist and kissed his cheek. Italy's grip on England's hair clenched, making him yell. Upon hearing the noise, France looked out the window. Italy jumped from the shoulders holding him and pulled England down with him.

"What the hell?"

"Why did you have to yell? I think France saw us!"

"Why did you have to pull my hair?"

"France and Germany… They are together. He was hugging the bloody frog!"

Italy said angrily, punching the floor which only hurt his small, weak hand. England's eye widened at Italy's words, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You little slang stealer. How would you feel if I started saying "Ve" all the time?"

Italy smiled.

"Try it"

After some minutes of absolute silence, waiting to be discovered and yelled at by both Germany and France, England scooted closer to Italy so he could hide behind the fountain, accidentally kicking the younger boy's foot.

"Sorry… Ve"

Italy stifled a laugh as they both got up, having realized they hadn't been caught. They approached the next window, which lead to the living room. France and Germany were now cuddling in front of the fire. England's chest ached slightly and he gripped Italy's shoulder a little tighter. His eyes were watery and his lips were quivering, which was why England decided to hug him and take him away from the window.

"Come on… Let's go and have some ice cream, Ve"

England said, trying to cheer him up and disregarding his own feelings. He wasn't crushed as Italy was, but he still felt pretty damn sad. He had always disregarded France's flirtations, but deep inside he had always had a crush on the beautiful Frenchman, who was now wrapped in the muscular arms of the one who was once their worst enemy. England felt betrayed, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it, even though he so desperately wanted to steal France away from Germany and kiss him the way he deserved to be kissed. He had someone else to care for now. Someone else who needed him more than anything and he couldn't let him down.

It had been three months since that night outside Germany's house. France and Germany had continued their relationship in secret, though some of the nations thought that something was going on between them. Italy and England had agreed on keeping the secret, and had been good friends ever since. Now, when the nations had left the room after another long meeting, Italy and England were alone once again.

"That was some boring meeting, wasn't it?"

Italy said while slowly walking closer to England with his arms behind his back. England smiled and got up, closing his briefcase and opening the door for the both of them to exit the room.

"I agree. Global Warming is not a topic I want to discuss ever again… At least not with America making stupid suggestions. I wonder if burgers mess up with his brain. That kid eats them like he breathes oxygen"

They both laughed as they kept walking down the stairs in comfortable silence. Suddenly, Italy tripped with the carpet and, before he had the opportunity to scream or fall down the stairs, England wrapped his arms around the small body, pulling it against his chest. Panting, and with their faces inches apart from each other, England connected his lips with the Italian boy's softer ones. His small hands tangled in his blonde hair as they kissed passionately right in the middle of the stairs. Italy pulled away.

"I love you, England"

"I love you too, Italy… My little slang stealer"

England smiled against Italy's lips as they continued to kiss slowly, releasing the passion that had built up inside of them through the three months they spent knowing each other.

"Well, finally you decided to kiss the little pasta boy. This is the first time I've ever seen you act on your impulses. Yay for you, mate!"

The voice inside England's head cheered for him, but he was too busy to care. The only thing he could do was smile wider and wider, until he couldn't smile anymore, for he was happy now. With the person he loved. And France could be with whoever he wanted to be, As long as they were all happy.

Eleven floors under their feet, inside the black Mercedes Benz parked near the exit, Germany detached himself from France as he pulled out a little box from his pocket. France's eyes widened at the realization.

"France, I love you… Would you marry me?"

"Oh God… Yes! Yes!"

France kissed Germany passionately, as he slipped the golden ring in his finger.

France moved to Germany's house and they kept the marriage hidden from their bosses and every other nation until Japan, who had been invited by Germany to his house and then forgotten by him, discovered them during their… morning business. Of course, their bosses still don't know about their relationship and they probably never will.

Even though nobody else thought they would work out as a couple, England and Italy are currently in a happy relationship. England started coming out of his "uptight gentleman persona" thanks to his cheery boyfriend, and Italy started enjoying English food and landscapes, after all. His favorite Londoner hallmark is the Big Ben…

…If you know what I mean…


End file.
